Ahsan Saleem Hyat
| death_date = | birth_place =Sargodha, Punjab Province, Pakistan | death_place = | placeofburial = | allegiance = | branch = | serviceyears =1968–2007 | rank = General | servicenumber =PA – 9572 | unit =Army Armoured Corps | commands =Vice Chief of Army Staff V Corps, Karachi DG Operations Planning at the GHQ Secretariat Chief Instructor at the National Defence University Quarter-master General | battles =Indo-Pakistan War of 1971 2001–2002 India–Pakistan standoff War in North-West Pakistan | awards = Nishan-e-Imtiaz (Military) Hilal-e-Imtiaz (Military) | website = }} General Ahsan Saleem Hyat (Urdu: احسن سلیم حیات; born 10 January 1948), is a retired four-star rank general officer who served as the vice chief of army staff of Pakistan Army from 2004 until his retirement in 2007. Prior to that, he served as the operational field commander of V Corps in Sindh Province and the full tenured professor of war studies at the National Defence University. He was succeeded by General Ashfaq Parvez Kayani on 8 October 2007. Army career He was a military brat and came from the military family. Through his parents recommendations, he attended the PAF operated PAF High School in Sargodha, Punjab Province of Pakistan.'PAF Public School Sargodha Alumni' Upon graduation, he went onto attend the Pakistan Military Academy and graduated with a bachelor's degreefrom his class of 10th War Course of 40th PMA Long Course. He was given commission as the second lieutenant in the Pakistan Army Armoured Corps in 1968 and actively participated in Indo-Pakistani War of 1971 on Western fronts. As a Brigadier General, he commanded the elite 3rd Independent Armored Brigade based in Lahore from 1991–1993. In 1993, he was posted as Deputy Commandant and Chief Instructor of Command and Staff College, Quetta. He also served as DG Planning at the Chief of Army Staff (COAS) Secretariat. He also served as the Chief Instructor of Armed Forces War College at the then National Defence University in Islamabad before being promoted to Lieutenant General in December 2000."Chief Instructors Gallery" National Defence University, Islamabad accessed 6 October 2009 Assassination attempt Before being appointed vice chief, he was the commander of V Corps at Karachi. This formation's area of operation covers almost the entire territory of the province of Sind. During this period, he survived an assassination attempt when his convoy was attacked by militants, who belonged to terrorist outfit Jundallah (Pakistan) or the Army of God. At least 11 men in his escort were killed, but he survived.'Appointment of new CJCSC and VCOAS' Vice Chief of Army Staff He was commander of V Corps at the time of his promotion to four-star general, and he replaced General Yusaf Khan as the Vice Chief of Army Staff whose term expired in October 2004. Hyat was fourth in seniority when he ascended to the post of VCOAS. Lieutenant Generals Hamid Javaid, Javed Hassan, and Munir Hafiez were senior to him; hence standing superseded once Hyat was promoted. His term expired in October 2007. He was replaced by General Ashfaq Parvez Kayani, who became the country's new army chief once General Pervez Musharraf retired from the army. General Ahsan later became the Colonel-in-Chief of the Armoured Corps at the Armoured Corps Regimental Center, Nowshera on 5 May 2005 succeeding General Yusaf Khan, the previous Colonel-in-Chief."Armed Forces fully capable to perform Task: Musharraf" The Pakistan Times, 3 May 2005 Notes Category:Pakistani generals Category:1948 births Category:Living people Category:National Defence University, Pakistan faculty